Sisters Grimm Songs
by Snowdrop543
Summary: Hi people this is the first of many songs, the songs will be based on all main Characters. Completed! T rating just to be safe
1. Puck When we were young

Hi people this is the first of many songs, the songs will be based on all main Characters. This week is Puck. If you like this pleases review and saw what character you want next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own take that, the sisters Grimm or the song When we were young.

Puck was nervous, Sabrina was about to give birth to his son. He decided music will help to calm his nerves. He flicked on his IPod and tuned into the radio. Take that's new song when we were young, was on so he listened and as he listened he realised how similar this was to his thoughts. Soon he was deeply thinking about that song:

When we were young the world seemed so old

**Yeah blimey it did!**

Careless and cold

**I could of Pranked Sabrina all day. It shows how cold I am.**

We did what we were told in our lives

**Not me I never obeyed the old lady**

When we were young

Had the world by the tail

Good would prevail

**Nah good is rubbish! But it came out in me in the end.**

Star ships at sail

And none of us would fail in this life

Not when you're young

We were drawn to whoever could keep us together

**Yeah, Daphne and Red sure kept together, through our relationship!**

And bound? By the heavens above

And we tried to survive travelling at the speed of love

**Sure, that was hard. Expectedly with Sabrina punching me all the time!**

(Woo oh oh)

When we were young

When we adored the fabulous

**Sabrina did. I didn't.**

(Woo oh oh)

When we were young

We were the foolish bitterness.

Never knowing the cost of what we paid, letting someone else be strong

(Who oh oh)

When we were young

**Where did those years go?**

In a moment of grace

A long leap of faith

The still more glorious dawn waits

My life

I'm here with the lovers...?

And we burned the bridges

**This song has it all I love setting fire to bridges when I was young. I still do!**

We're crossing over

Just to see the firelight

And the innocent are getting over

Being old tonight

**What I'm not old!**

(Who oh oh)

When we were young

When everything was what it seemed

**Those were the good old days you knew everything about everyone**.

(Who oh oh)

When we were young

And every day was how we dreamed

**Not really. **

Never knowing the cost of what we paid letting someone else be strong

(Who oh oh)

When we were young

And when you look at yourself tonight

Are you someone you recognize?

**Nope! I mean I'm married with my first son on the way!**

You can take back what you've given away but it must be the last time

(Woo oh oh)

When we were young

When we adored the fabulous

(Woo oh oh)

We didn't know it wouldn't last

**We didn't know if it would last!**

(Who oh oh)

When We Were Young

**Those were the days!**

Puck put down his iPod. What a great song he thought. Just then Sabrina walked through the door with their first child in her arms.

Next week: Should it be Daphne or Mr Canis? You choose by reviewing. Please say!


	2. Red firework

**Hi people. I need your ideas on who to do next week so pick you, vote on the one you would most like to her out of this lot: Daphne, Sabrina, Henry, Mr Canis or Mustardseed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters Grimm, Katy Perry or the great song Firework.**

**This song is based on Red**

**Red was at the back of the playground. Hiding behind the shed. She was scared because she was getting bullied. She was wimpering away when she heard the teachers playing Firework by Katy Perry. She stopped crying and focused on the song and she listened:**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?

**Yes…**

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

**Defiantly- nobody likes me. A part from the Grimm family, Briar and Snow.**

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

**I feel like that most days.**

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

**My memory is so fragile.**

Do you ever feel already buried deep

**I do because I was a manic. People don't trust me.**

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

**They never do. Only Daphne does.**

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

**Is there?**

Cause there's a spark in you

**I feel the spark but it doesn't want to come out.**

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

**How?**

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

**So I will try and be happier like I am on 4****th**** July**

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

**You've got a point!**

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

**Really! I'm special?**

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

**I'll wait for a million rainbows if I can be happy again.**

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

**I've got to find my road. I have not found it yet but I will.**

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**Yes, I can shine brighter than the moon**

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

**I will right now! Thanks!**

**Red wondered away from the shed and on to the playground, where she let out her firework and went over and sorted those bullies out. She made 3 new friends because they thought she was brave. Red had come out of her shell forever and always**

**What did you thinks, review!**

**~Purplepanda64~**


	3. Mr Canis I'm hungry like a wolf

**Mr Canis was sitting around doing nothing when all of a sudden Puck walked in turned on the radio and left. It was a couple of minutes before a song came on. It was a odd song. But as Mr Canis listened the more scared he got.**

Dark in the city night is a wire

**Cities are dangerous places to be at night…**

Steam in the earth is afire

**Hmm… odd lyrics, but carry on strange song.**

Do do do do do do do dodo do dodo dodo

Woman you want me give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

**What the?**

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

**Reminds me of when I was the wolf!**

Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.

And I'm hungry like the wolf.

**Speaking of being hungry I'm a bit peckish right now.**

Stalked in the forest too close to hide

**Alright, this is weird its setting off my wolf senses! **

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

**Only wolves hunt at night. Ok I really need to switch this off now**.

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight

**Oh man, I'm so hungry for fresh meat. Quick bite a pillow or something else apart from any meat.**

You feel my heart I'm just a moment behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry li-

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!That's it I'm turning it of now or it will set the wolf back! **

**Phew! That was a close call I'm never listening to the radio ever again! Mr Canis sighed. But little did he know Puck had trigged that song to pull a prank on Mr Canis. Mr Canis walked out of the room and upstairs to the mirror's old room, and started to meditate, to clear the wolf away. **

**Hi people. Was this one ok? Tell me your thoughts and review. What should I do next week: Snow white or Sabrina? Review to give me your answers! **


	4. Sabrina Promise This

**It was near Christmas and it was snowing outside, it was a happy time but not for everyone. Sabrina walked around the house aimlessly. She was stressed out about telling Puck something important from the hospital. She was nervous, so she turned on the TV and closed her eyes- Cheryl Coles new song Promise this was playing on the channel. She let her mind become entangled in the song.**

Alouette uette uette

Alouette uette uette

Alouette uette uette

Déployer l'aile

_**French… interesting **_

In my beginning there was nothing so empty in the space between

And you came in turned the lights on and created what it's came to be

_**It's in and lit up my life.**_

Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and

_**He did a good job of protecting me**_.

Promise this if I die before I wake oh

_**If I died the next day Puck would be devastated. **_

Promise this take a time to say your grace

On your knees you pray for me

Promise this be the last to kiss my lips

_**That is a good wish. Note to self-remind Puck to be the last person to kiss my lips.**_

Though I'm walking through the shadows you are with me and you comfort me

_**He always comforts me when I feel sad.**_

Lay me down now time for sleeping but before that would you…on me

Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and

Promise this if I die before I wake oh

Promise this take a time to say your grace

On your knees you pray for me

_**He treats me like I'm an angel or something it's so weird!**_

Promise this be the last to kiss my lips

By a thread we're hanging on

In the hope you don't let go

_**Whoa! These lyrics fit to my life!**_

If you ever leave me

No, I wanna go with you

_**If Puck does leave me I'm defiantly following him.**_

Alouette uette uette

Alouette uette uette

Alouette uette uette

Déployer l'aile

**Sabrina looked at her watch 3:56pm. Puck would be home at four. She had been parters for him for 2 years now and she had news. Their first 3 children were on the way –yes she was having triplets! Suddenly a very wet looking Puck, stormed through the door.**

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Charming I'm a beliver

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MONKEYS, THE SISTERS GRIMM OR THE SONG I'M A BELIEVER.**

**Charming was lounging around. He was not sure to purpose to Snow White or not. Toying over this he thought music would settle his mind, so he turned on his MP4, I'm a believer by the monkeys was playing. He fell into a deep think.**

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

You can never find the right woman these days.

**Meant for someone else but not for me.**

**Love was out to get me **

**That's the way it seemed.**

**Disappointment haunted all my dreams.**

Yes every girl I loved turned me down**.**

**Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer**

Snow white's face is the most beautiful I've seen.

**Not a trace of doubt in my mind.**

**I'm in love, I'm a believer!**

I believe in love.

**I couldn't leave her if I tried.**

I keep proposing to her.

**I thought love was more or less a given thing,**

**Seems the more I gave the less I got.**

I agree, Brair and Cinderella both think I'm a jerk.

**What's the use in trying'?**

**All you get is pain.**

**When I needed sunshine I got rain.**

True true.

**Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer**

Not a trace of doubt in my mind.

**I'm in love, I'm a believer!**

Yes I am!

**I couldn't leave her if I tried.**

**Charming grabs his coat and the engagement box. He slammed the door shut and went to find Snow White.**

**Hi people. I've done Sabrina and charming what song should I do next and for what character? Give me your recommendations!**

**Thanks- please review.**


	6. Daphne Hakuna Matata

_I people I was ill so I figured I will write some more. Chapter 6 is up and chapters 7 and 8 will be up soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters Grimm, I do own a DVD of the lion king and the song but unfortunately I don't own it properly. _

**Daphne was watching the lion king, she was bored and fell asleep, she just happened to wake up when the song Hakuna Matata was on and she was suck into the song:**

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

**This is my type of song!**

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

**This is a no worries song isn't it?**

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

**This is got to be my new motto. I picture my saying it now "Hakuna Matata" whoa I get a good feeling from those two words.**

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

**Ha ha, omg this is so funny.**

Those two words will solve all your problems

**They will?**

That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why, when he was a young warthog...

**Wait I'm listening to a warthog singing with a meerkat. This is Pucktastic!**

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

**Carry on.**

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

**Really I find that to.**

He could clear the savannah after every meal

**I could clear granny's table after every meal**

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

**Hold it, this is a wart hog that farts! I have got to meet him.**

And oh, the shame

Thought of changin' my name

And I got downhearted

Every time that I…

**Every time you what?**

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids

Oh. Sorry

**Oh man…**

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

**I agree, it's the best two words in the world.**

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

**Cool!**

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

**I love this song! My new motto and a new word Hatmata- It means more that relaxed super relaxed! I'm so smart!**

**Daphne turned off the DVD player and started to scribble down her new motto. When a very stressed out Sabrina appeared in the room. "Sabrina you have to listen to this. It will calm you down Daphne said, while turning on the DVD PLAYER AND REWINDING TO THE POINT OF THE SONG. You're a great girl Daphne, Sabrina said sitting next to Daphne and watched the song again!**

**What do you think review, review! I will write more.**


	7. Granny We are one

Hi! This is a lion king 2 song we are one. It fits so well with granny.

**Granny had just got into bed when she saw Red's ipad lying aroud. She was about to give it back but she noticed a song playing called We are one. Granny wondered what it was about and played it from the beginning. **

As you go through life you'll see

**Many things, young, old, ugly and beautiful**.

There is so much that we

Don't understand

**I agree. **_**The**_** world is a wise old nook filled with joy and despair**

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

**There have been many mistakes in my life time.**

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

**Try, try and try again.**

When it seems all your dreams come undone

**A family sticks together, stays together **

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

**I'm so proud of my Lieblings**

We are more than we are

We are one

**We are all connected by the blood of this family- except Puck**

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

**I wondered this at Sabrina's age**

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart?

**I did doubt a lot but I did follow my heart and I still do.**

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

**Are we all in one big computer game?**

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

**That's right I miss my dear husband Basil but he helped me in so many situations**.

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

**I have seen and have cried too much tears. **

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside?

**It has never destroyed my pride and joy for my Lieblings.**

We are one

**And always will be.**

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

**My mother said this to me, before she died when I was 7 years old.**

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one`

**Granny put down the Ipad and had tears welling up in her eyes. She was feeling an emotion she had never felt before, she was at peace with herself for once in a life time and she would treasure this moment forever.**

**hI people I won't be updating for a week because I'm addicted to fanfiction. So please tell me who you want me to write a song about.**


	8. Goldilocks Someone like you

**Hi people!**

**Goldilocks is up. I decate this chapter to Scarlet wolf for being a brilliant review! Thank you Scarlet Wolf.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own TSG or Adele nor do I own Someone like you **

**On with the story!**

Goldilocks was crying her head off. Henry had Veronica back and had 2 children. What more could he wish for? She tuned into heart an English radio station. She was sad because after all those years off loving him, he just forgotten her. She thought music would sooth her troubles.

"AND NEXT WE HAVE A SONG BY AWARD WINNIG ADELE. IT'S CALLED SOMEONE LIKE YOU." The presenter said. Goldie had someone say to her to listen to this so. It was _**Veronica… Veronica… Veronica**__._ Gees she was paranoid. Any way she let herself listen and get tangled up in this song

I heard

That you're settled down

**Henry went to New York**

That you

Found a girl

**Veronica…**

And you're

Married now

**And he has two children. Beautiful children.**

I heard

That your dreams came true.

**Away from our kind**

Guess she gave you things

I didn't give to you

**I couldn't pass the barrier.**

Old friend

Why are you so shy?

**WHY? Is he over protective?**

Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

**He used to be so happy**

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

**I didn't like turning at the grimm door. But I had kiss Henry to wake him up.**

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

**I had always loved Henry. I still do.**

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

**But he looked at me like he was mad. I got upset.**

Never mind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

**I wish the best for his family**

"Don't forget me," I begged

"I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead."

**I cried my eyes out over him**

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead,

**Yeah. I agree. I remember his mother telling me this**

You know how the time flies

**It does indeed**

Only yesterday

It was the time of our lives

**I was happy. He was. Everything was just perfect.**

We were born and raised

**We I was born and raised about 600 years before him.**

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise

Of our glory days

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

**I miss him. See I'm worrying and having bad cares**.

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

**So many memories…**

Who would have known

How bittersweet this would taste?

**Some bad, some good**

Never mind

I'll find someone like you

**I will one day, I'll find a new soul mate**

I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged

"I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

**I'll never forget you Henry. Even when you're gone I will not forget you.**

**Goldilocks looked at here self she had a lovely figure. She was having a new relationship if it was last thing she did. She flipped on her laptop and type in '**_**Dating for geeks'**_

Wha do ya all think! REVIEW PLEASE.


	9. PUCKABRINA! Our song

Hi people here is the chapter we have all been waiting for.

I don't own Taylor swift. Our song or TSG. Enjoy.

Puck and Sabrina had been fighting and suddenly found themselves locked in the computer room.

Puck Thanks Grimm I'm stuck in here with you.

Sabrina: Shhh…. Puck listen

Someone had put on our song by Taylor Swift. Puck and Sabrina were forced to listen to it as there only source of entertainment.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart

**Puck: "Eww… Grimm you've got bad taste in music."**

_**Sabrina "Shut up fairy boy.**_

I look around, turn the radio down

He says? Baby is something wrong?

**Puck: You'll never get me doing that to you Grimm" *Blushes***

I say? Nothing I was just thinking

How we don't have a song? And he says

Daphne: "You too should have a song."

_**Sabrina: "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE DAPHNE?**_

**Daphne: I picked the lock. Just listen to the song.**

Our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

**Daphne: this song suite you two well**

**Puck and Sabrina: *Both blush***

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

_**Sabrina: you laugh like a snorting horse!**_

**Puck: Do not**

The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again

**Daphne: I'm going to record this C.D. and play it to Red**

_**Sabrina: Copyright!**_

**Daphne: AWW!**

I was walking up the front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong or been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

**Puck: Sabrina to a T! *Laughs***

Got to the hallway, well, on my way

To my lovin' bed

**Daphne: Yay best line yet!**

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said

**Puck: Why would I send a note to Sabrina?**

**Daphne: Cos you like her.**

**Puck: Don't**

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song

**Sabrina: I'm glad that's over!**

**Puck: Me too.**

**Daphne leaves the room**

**Puck: Grimm…**

**Sabrina: Yeah. She span round and a gentle kiss touched her lips from Puck.**

What did we all think? Do you like or hate tell me!Review people.


End file.
